


Never Change

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus, arguing like an old (happily) married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2009 in response to Snarry100 prompt #186: Sleeping Arrangements.

"You hog the blankets."

"You sniffle like a niffler. All night."

"Your feet are cold."

"You talk in your sleep."

"Hmmm... What do I say?"

"The most delicious things. It's really quite impressive how you manage to stay asleep despite your... overactive imagination."

"Overactive? Really?"

"Fine. Your delightfully decadent imagination."

"Would you like a demonstration? Of what I dreamed up last night?"

"You have always had a flair for practical demonstrations."

"Oh, I'll give you a practical demonstration, Professor."

Two bodies met on their shared bed. Even after decades of complaining, Harry and Severus would never change their sleeping arrangements.


End file.
